


It Didn't Work

by softball45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is a klutz as always and Ray tries to turn a bad situation good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Didn't Work

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was given to me by trinnahoftherinnahs on tumblr. I hope you like it. Let me know!

Felicity enjoys working at the new revamped Queen Consolidated.  As much as she loved working for Oliver, Ray is doing good things for the company. For the first time since Oliver took over, QC is doing well, more than well, great.  Felicity loved working for Ray he was arguably the best boss she ever had.  Every morning she walked into the office with a smile on her face.  For the first time since she started working in the front office of QC Felicity enjoyed the work she was doing, she believed in the work.

 

“You’re awfully chipper this morning Ms. Smoak.” Jerry’s hand held out Felicity’s coffee that she drank every morning.

 

“Jerry, please call me Felicity. My mother’s Ms. Smoak and she’s the devil so please don’t do that.”  Felicity’s liked the kid that Jerry was.  He wasn’t as horrible of an EA as she was with Oliver.  She probably was a better executive than Oliver was too.

 

Right as she sat down Ray came barging in, “Oh good you’re here.  I need to talk to you about something.” Another busy day was about to begin. “So QC has the big charity event tonight and I need you to be there.  We need to have the investors see that QC is a company that will be starting over. We have new faces such as yours truly but we also have recognizable faces like yours. The goal is to show that we’re not giving up what QC stands for we’re just bringing new energy to the boring stuff that was in the past.  Tonight is big this could seal the deal on the new Applied Sciences division. I’m relying on you tonight.”

 

The charity even was all Ray could talk about for the past month and Felicity knew how much this meant to him. She herself was excited for the charity event.  It’s the first opportunity Felicity has had to show off she’s more than just some IT girl, she can handle this position.  “Don’t worry Mr. Palmer I won’t let you down.”  Ray leaned over her desk and reached for Felicity’s hand.  Instinctively Felicity reached for Ray.  She had been used to taking Ray’s offers of affection so this was just a normal part of their developing friendship.

 

But Felicity being the klutz she is managed to knock over her scolding hot cup of coffee all over Ray’s suit. He didn’t even react to his ruined clothing.  “I’m so sorry. I can’t believe, I didn’t mean to ruin it, it’s been so long since I’ve done something that embarrassing.” Ray started to take off his jacket and untuck his shirt.  Before she knew it Ray was half naked in front of her.  Felicity proceeded to start cleaning up the spilt coffee.  She had learned to deal with half naked attractive men before, find a task to complete.  That was step one to success in this situation.

 

Ray stared at her baffled, “Um I’m sorry Felicity is this uncomfortable for you?  It was just kinda instinct to get the wet clothes off of me.”  He clearly wasn’t ashamed of how he looked considering he was almost flaunting himself before Felicity.

 

Step two, “Oh no you’re fine. I’ve seen better than that.” Felicity looked Ray up and down. He wasn’t bad but considering what Felicity had been working with and the men she was surrounded by every night, this spectacle wasn’t distracting at all.

 

Still standing without a shirt on looking defeated Ray muttered to himself, “Wow that trick usually works.”


End file.
